mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandbar
Sandbar is a male Earth pony who appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship and as one of the Young Six in season eight of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Development and design Sandbar was previewed in a 2018 "MY LITTLE PONY SERIES" image within Hasbro 2017 Investor Day webcast presentations from August 3, 2017. Sandbar resembles Star Tracker and young Burnt Oak. Depiction in the series Sandbar is introduced in School Daze, the eighth season premiere, being brought to Twilight's newly opened School of Friendship alongside other ponies to learn about friendship. However, when Twilight renders the classes boring due to EEA rules, Sandbar ends up skipping classes with his new classmates and friends in Ocellus, Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona. When they return later, they end up ruining Friends and Family Day and damaging the school, angering EEA Chancellor Neighsay, who disrespects the guardians of Sandbar's friends with his comments, causing the angered guardians to pull them out of the school before Neighsay closes it personally. However, not wanting to leave his new friends, he runs away with them to hide in the Castle of the Two Sisters, going back to Ponyville to gather all the food and supplies they will need to survive, only to be discovered by the Mane Six and making them suspicious of his motives. Despite enjoying their new life, the students are soon attacked by puckwedgies, only to be saved by the Mane Six. Sandbar and the others soon learn of the situation with Celestia and the guardians, and return to the school to reunite with them and resume their studies on friendship after Twilight tells off a furious Neighsay that her school will be run by her own rules, which Sandbar and the other students support. Sandbar is happy to return to school with his friends to learn about friendship together. Depiction in Equestria Girls Sandbar makes a brief non-speaking cameo in Forgotten Friendship during the first establishing shot of Canterlot. Merchandise Personality Sandbar acts as the "straight man" of the new students. Quotes Gallery My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Wide exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Students arrive at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Students walking around the school lobby S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle starts addressing the students S8E1.png Sandbar wandering around the school lobby S8E1.png Sandbar bumping into Gallus S8E1.png Sandbar apologizing to Gallus S8E1.png Sandbar introduces himself to Gallus S8E1.png Gallus rolling his eyes at Sandbar S8E1.png Gallus being sarcastic toward Sandbar S8E1.png Gallus hears Grampa Gruff calling him S8E1.png Gallus walks past Sandbar with his head down S8E1.png Ponies and griffons listening to Twilight S8E1.png Ponies and creatures start singing together S8E1.png Sandbar singing School of Friendship song S8E1.png Sandbar and Ocellus trotting to class S8E1.png Starlight and Spike leading the students S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle flying over the students S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle flying to the living quarters S8E1.png Rarity teaching about fashion theory S8E1.png Rainbow Dash teaching about trust falls S8E1.png Pinkie Pie teaching with her party cannon S8E1.png Fluttershy teaching with her animals S8E1.png Rarity teaching students about dresses S8E1.png Applejack demonstrates applebucking S8E1.png Students walking to their next class S8E1.png Students in Fluttershy's critter class again S8E1.png Sandbar offering another quill to Gallus S8E1.png Sandbar giving Gallus another quill S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Rainbow Dash's lesson S8E1.png Twilight "not sure if that method's approved" S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Pinkie Pie's lesson S8E1.png Pinkie Pie's boring classroom S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Fluttershy's lesson S8E1.png Fluttershy's boring classroom S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Applejack's lesson S8E1.png Applejack's boring classroom S8E1.png Twilight flying over Rarity's class S8E1.png Rarity's boring classroom S8E1.png Students bored in Fluttershy's class S8E1.png Friendship students singing together S8E1.png Students dreading another boring lesson S8E1.png Students going to another class S8E1.png Students going to yet another class S8E1.png Students going to yet one more class S8E1.png Pinkie Pie popping a balloon S8E1.png Fluttershy still boring her students S8E1.png Students cry out "bored with this class!" S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Rainbow's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Pinkie Pie's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Fluttershy's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Applejack's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Rarity's lesson S8E1.png Silverstream and Sandbar utterly bored S8E1.png Friendship students pleading in song S8E1.png Twilight singing the song's big finish S8E1.png Friendship students in agonizing boredom S8E1.png Students walk through the hall exhausted S8E1.png Smolder "these ponies are the heroes" S8E1.png Sandbar "these ponies saved all of us" S8E1.png Gallus "by boring him into surrender?" S8E1.png Yona crashes into Smolder S8E1.png Smolder "is there anything in Yakyakistan" S8E1.png Yona shouting at Smolder "yes!" S8E1.png Yona rethinking her answer S8E1.png Yona shouting at Smolder "no!" S8E1.png Yona plainly "yaks best" S8E1.png Smolder and Yona get into an argument S8E1.png Sandbar sticking up for Yona S8E1.png Gallus "are we not being sweet and friendly" S8E1.png Gallus angrily getting in Sandbar's face S8E1.png Smolder "dragons and griffons are just too tough" S8E1.png Smolder and Gallus claw-bump S8E1.png Starlight and AJ separate Yona and Gallus S8E1.png Gallus "just a friendly discussion" S8E1.png Gallus acting spiteful toward Sandbar S8E1.png Applejack releases Gallus from her lasso S8E1.png Friendship students go separate ways to class S8E1.png Sandbar notices Smolder and Gallus leaving S8E1.png Sandbar "Professor Dash's class is this way" S8E1.png Sandbar tags along with the other students S8E1.png Sandbar "make sure you don't get into trouble" S8E1.png Smolder and Gallus roll their eyes at Sandbar S8E1.png Friendship students about to skip class S8E1.png Friendship students afraid of getting caught S8E1.png Ocellus transforms before the other students S8E1.png Ocellus transforms into Rarity S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus "I'm taking the students" S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus flipping her mane S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus squishing her cheek S8E1.png Students shocked by Ocellus' Rarity impression S8E1.png Friendship students see Fluttershy walk away S8E1.png Students look impressed at Ocellus S8E1.png Friendship students leaving the school S8E1.png Gallus and Sandbar leaving the school S8E1.png Friendship students sitting by the lake S8E1.png Yona "griffons just full of hot air!" S8E1.png Friendship students laughing together S8E1.png Ocellus "what are dragons good at?" S8E1.png Students want to race with Smolder S8E1.png Friendship students having a race S8E1.png Sandbar watching Yona trip again S8E1.png Sandbar catches Yona from falling S8E1.png Yona looking happy at Sandbar S8E1.png Yona and Sandbar continue racing S8E1.png Winged students pick up Sandbar and Yona S8E1.png Friendship students go flying together S8E1.png Friendship students flying through the sky S8E1.png Students in awe of Ocellus' new form S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus and students returning to school S8E1.png White Lightning swerves past Gallus and Sandbar S8E1.png Gallus accidentally drops Sandbar S8E1.png Sandbar tumbling toward race leaders S8E1.png Sandbar barrels through the race leaders S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Friendship students make a mess of the party S8E1.png Friendship students looking ashamed S8E1.png Twilight "my school teaches for all of us" S8E1.png Smolder looking sad at her new friends S8E1.png Smolder flying off after Princess Ember S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Sandbar entering Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png Ponies and Spike looking at Sandbar S8E2.png Sandbar looking freaked out S8E2.png Sandbar looking suspicious S8E2.png Sandbar puts coupon on bakery counter S8E2.png Pinkie Pie excitedly greeting Sandbar S8E2.png Pinkie Pie taking Sandbar's coupon S8E2.png Pinkie giving Sandbar a lot of cupcakes S8E2.png Pinkie Pie "are you having a party?" S8E2.png Sandbar thinking of an answer S8E2.png Sandbar "really hungry" S8E2.png Pinkie Pie grinning happily at Sandbar S8E2.png Main ponies discuss while Sandbar leaves S8E2.png Rarity "never see each other again" S8E2.png Sandbar pulling carts of food and pillows S8E2.png Sandbar sees Yona running up to him S8E2.png Sandbar shielding himself from the impact S8E2.png Yona acting like a dog toward Sandbar S8E2.png Sandbar thanking Gallus for the save S8E2.png Gallus and Yona chow down on cupcakes S8E2.png Sandbar gets hit by a tossed pillow S8E2.png Sandbar and Smolder having a pillow fight S8E2.png Bugbear Ocellus holding a lot of pillows S8E2.png Young Six in a happy laughing pile S8E2.png Young five looking over at Silverstream S8E2.png Young five confused by Silverstream's excitement S8E2.png Silverstream's friends looking at her S8E2.png Silverstream transforming S8E2.png Silverstream transforms into a seapony S8E2.png Young five looking at seapony Silverstream S8E2.png Young five smiling at Silverstream S8E2.png Ocellus "wish the other changelings could meet you" S8E2.png Ocellus' friends amused by her comment S8E2.png Young five hear a strange sound S8E2.png Young five looking at the puckwudgie S8E2.png Young Six looking at the puckwudgie S8E2.png Ocellus "am I the only one who didn't" S8E2.png Ocellus' friends looking embarrassed S8E2.png Puckwudgie Ocellus approaches the puckwudgie S8E2.png Young Six surprised by the puckwudgies S8E2.png Yona facing down the puckwudgies S8E2.png Yona about to stampede S8E2.png Gallus and Sandbar afraid of the puckwudgies S8E2.png Puckwudgies surrounding the Young Six S8E2.png Young Six afraid of the puckwudgies S8E2.png Young Six surrounded by puckwudgies S8E2.png Smolder looking to Ocellus for a solution S8E2.png Ocellus "I can't remember!" S8E2.png Gallus "gonna guess it's not pillows" S8E2.png Gallus holds cupcake over the barricade S8E2.png Gallus holding a quill-covered cupcake S8E2.png Puckwudgies close in on the Young Six S8E2.png Yona "not scared" S8E2.png Yona confident with her friends S8E2.png Young Six stack hands on top of each other S8E2.png Young Six ready to fight the puckwudgies S8E2.png Young Six looking up at the sky S8E2.png Smolder and Gallus surprised to see Rainbow S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight saving the Young Six S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight touching horns S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight creating a barrier S8E2.png Confetti rains down on the Young Six S8E2.png Yona impressed by the Mane Six S8E2.png Ocellus impressed by the Mane Six S8E2.png Sandbar "I've been trying to tell you!" S8E2.png Silverstream excited by the Mane Six S8E2.png Young Six looking at excited Silverstream S8E2.png Silverstream blowing through the barricade S8E2.png Silverstream beyond excited S8E2.png Silverstream "the puckwudgies went flying!" S8E2.png Mane Six gather around their students S8E2.png Ocellus "you're going to send us back" S8E2.png Young Six don't want to go back home S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle has another idea S8E2.png Young Six listening to Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png Young Six unsure about returning to school S8E2.png Applejack talking to the students S8E2.png Young Six completely stunned S8E2.png Mane Six and students return to the school S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Celestia arrives with the race leaders S8E2.png Race leaders appear before the students S8E2.png General Seaspray glad Silverstream is okay S8E2.png Ocellus "none of us are" S8E2.png Ocellus hiding behind Smolder S8E2.png Smolder "we're going back to school" S8E2.png Ember pleading with Smolder S8E2.png Ember and students looking at Twilight S8E2.png Students cheering for Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay exerting his authority S8E2.png Yona and Sandbar surprised by Neighsay's power S8E2.png Yona "yak pass if yak say!" S8E2.png Sandbar holding Yona back S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay addressing everyone S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle making her case S8E2.png Spike "without doing the eye thing" S8E2.png Wide view of the School of Friendship S8E2.png Twilight addressing the ponies and creatures S8E2.png Leaders and students smiling in agreement S8E2.png Students overjoyed; race leaders uncertain S8E2.png Twilight singing "is home to everyone" S8E2.png Smolder joining hands with Sandbar S8E2.png Sandbar joining hands with Silverstream S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Gallus flying through the fountain square S8E2.png Gallus meets his friends in the fountain square S8E2.png Twilight sings "there's a griffon in the garden" S8E2.png School students running through the hall S8E2.png School students listening to singing yaks S8E2.png Starlight "that might have been a changeling" S8E2.png Fluttershy "but it kind of looks like me" S8E2.png Fluttershy singing; Angel seeing double S8E2.png Applejack's apple tree-growing class S8E2.png Applejack's class doing trust falls S8E2.png Students catch Yona when she falls S8E2.png Smolder playing a game with Sandbar S8E2.png Smolder bounces ball off Sandbar's head S8E2.png Gallus flying around the classroom S8E2.png Sandbar extends a hoof-bump to Gallus S8E2.png Gallus hugging Smolder and Sandbar S8E2.png Gallus looks embarrassed at Smolder and Sandbar S8E2.png Gallus, Smolder, and Sandbar laugh together S8E2.png Young Six and students listen to Twilight S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle singing to her students S8E2.png Twilight glowing in front of her students S8E2.png Young Six in Fluttershy's kindness class S8E2.png Young Six laughing in Fluttershy's class S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer counseling the students S8E2.png Young Six looking at a book S8E2.png Mane Six and students gathered for the photo S8E2.png School of Friendship group photo S8E2.png Seaspray allows Silverstream to stay S8E2.png Silverstream hugging Seaspray S8E2.png Twilight welcoming students back to school S8E2.png Merchandise See also References